Release
by AnGeLkIsSeS03
Summary: **REVISED** The girls have an unexpected and amazing night together. Serena Rei. Warning: LEMON/Drugs pretty graphic
1. Chapter 1

Release

**Chapter 1**

**By AnGeLkIsSeS03**

**Rated: M (Mature)**

_Author's Note: I know it has been a long time since I have written anything new, and after reading all the reviews from Stolen Girl, I was inspired to write something brand new and full of unique experiences in which I had to think outside the box. I hope that whoever reads this story has an open mind or at least can enjoy the writing._

It was just after 6 pm when Serena met up with Ami, Lita, Mina and Rei at the Cherry Hill temple. Rei and Serena were bickering over a guy they both had a crush on when Lita interrupted them suddenly.

"Hey guys, could you chill out for just a minute?!" Lita asked impatiently. "I've got something important to show you."

Curious that it could be cookies or something sugary and sweet Serena and Rei turned their attention to Lita, completely forgetting the point at hand.

Serena blushed when she realized how fired up she was. She couldn't help it, because getting Rei mad was a constant goal of hers. Serena loved the way Rei's eyes turned passionate the second Serena started pushing her buttons. It didn't help that the guy they were arguing about had a reputation of being a total playboy.

"What have you got Lita?" Mina asked as she played with her long platinum blonde hair, twirling the silky locks around her index finger while staring at Lita's crème colored backpack.

"Well, as you know I've been seeing this guy who is a freshman at Juuban University, his friend gave me these for us to try." She said excitedly, and pulled out a large size-lock bag full of what looked like dried shitake mushrooms.

"Oh Lita, mushrooms are my favorite! Is his friend taking a cooking class or something?" Serena asked her light blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Uhhhh, Serena I don't think that those are regular mushrooms." Rei stated while rolling her eyes.

Ami took the bag from Lita studying their size and shape. "These are 'magic' mushrooms."

"Why do they call them that?" She asked absolutely dumbfounded.

"You're about to find out." Lita said, with a big smile on her face. "From what I hear, this is going to be a night to remember.

"I'm glad grandpa's training at another temple right now, so we have the whole place to ourselves." Rei informed, with a sigh of relief.

The girls each grabbed a small hand full of the mushrooms, and one by one they started eat them. Lita was first followed by Mina and Ami.

"Well, here goes nothing." Rei said and shoved them into her mouth.

Serena watched Rei chew it like popcorn and decided that she would like to find out what was so 'magical' about these supposed mushrooms. Serena chewed the mushrooms fast and swallowed them as quickly as she could. The other girls didn't seem to have any trouble with them, but Serena thought that they tasted weird.

Rei's room was decorated with black, tan, and crimson red colors. She had had a 32" Flat screen TV hanging on the wall with surrounds sound. They had started watching a movie, but Serena's head started to feel funny. She stood up excusing herself and went to the bathroom. When Serena closed the door she went to the sink to splash some cold water on her face, but she couldn't help but think.

_Who was she kidding? Rei was so much prettier than her, and had amazing legs...well amazing everything. Serena had found herself looking at Rei more and more lately she didn't think much of it until now. It all seemed to make sense. As it turned out she wasn't actually jealous of Rei. Serena wanted Rei._

* * *

Rei, wasn't able to focus on watching the movie, despite the fact that she had never seen it before. It just wasn't keeping her attention. She kept looking to the hallway waiting for Serena to come back and join them. Rei worried that she would freak out, being alone in the bathroom.

"I'll be right back girls, I'm going to check on something." Rei announced.

Rei walked down the hall way, which was dimly lit by vanilla candles. She loved that smell, and sometimes it made her body ache with need.

Dim light shown through the underside of the door, she heard the facet turn off and expected serena to come out. After waiting a moment longer she grew impatient and knocked then entered.

"Serena, are you ok? We're all waiting for….." Rei's face turned bright red when her gaze landed upon Serena whom was in her spa bath with only water and bubbles covering her beautiful body. Serena's long golden hair was spread out covering her shoulders and cascading down into the water.

More white candles lined the counters and tiled floors, and the light danced in Serena's seductive eyes as she was not embarrassed or surprised to see Rei. It was as if she were expecting the raven-haired girl to find her at that exact moment.

* * *

Serena's head was spinning, her body felt comfortably numb in the bath water which warmed her skin felt like hands running along the length of her body. All these sensations were too much, and she couldn't help herself anymore. Serena's mind kept taking her in places she had dared not to think before and her body was eager to explore.

Looking at Rei, she knew she wanted those soft pink lips all over her body. Never mind that guy, Rei was all she needed right now.

"I want you, I've always wanted you." Serena said shamelessly to Rei.

"Serena,…are you sure that isn't the mushrooms talking?" Rei asked sheepishly, but deep down she felt alive with anticipation.

"I've never been so than I am right now. I just don't know why I couldn't see it before." Serena replied as she stood up slowly out of the water; Bubbles clinging to her smooth pale skin, revealing just enough to make Rei's knee's tremble.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Release

Chapter 2

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

*********REVISIED**********

Serena waited as Rei made her choice, a choice that could change everything. Her nerves were tingling and her pussy was wet from the anticipation of it all. Serena wanted Rei so bad she could taste her, or what she thought Rei would taste climaxing in her mouth after a long session of foreplay.

Rei's eyes were looking Serena's body over inch by inch, but she felt torn between taking things further or walking away. The blonde's petite body had amazing curves with large perky tits, and her legs seemed to go on forever.

_'Is this what she really wants?' _Rei kept thinking even though she already knew what she wanted.

Ever since they had first met, Rei had the hots for Serena. There were many times, she had come close to just kissing the blonde silly and ravishing her as punishment for the relentless teasing in which she seemed oblivious to doing. Serena had often bent over the table to argue with her, thus exposing her perky breasts to Rei's heated eyes. Just thinking of those luscious tits made Rei's mouth water.

Rei hadn't dared to admit her thoughts to any of the girls or anyone for that matter; she had always known she was into girls. There were only a choice few men that were really attractive they were few and far in-between.

The guy they had been arguing over was a regular at the Crown Arcade, and he was 20 years-old which was much older than the girls whom were only 17. Rei had obtained his number via a tutoring program in Anatomy Class, but she had yet to call him for a session. Serena was jealous, because she had always had a silly crush on him.

Brushing those thoughts aside, Rei closed the door and locked it behind her. Then Rei took a few long strides to Serena. In an instant her soft pink lips were claiming Serena's strawberry lip-glossed ones.

Serena's wet breasts pressed against Rei's 38C breasts, making Serena groan into their kiss. Their tongues massaged one-another sensually and rhythmically. Rei grabbed Serena's well-toned ass and then guided it up her side slowly until her hand reached Serena's taunt nipple. Rei could feel her pussy getting wet and starting to ache with need. Serena pulled away and started to peel rei's clothes off one article at a time.

Rei took no time jumping in the water with Serena, the spa bath was big enough to hold three people. The two girls continued to make out, and rei let her hand wonder down south to Serena's precious pussy. The nicely shaven area of her lover's body was an area Rei had thought about many times, while masturbating late at night. Serena's eyes closed as she focused on every little sensation that came from Rei 's masterful fingers.

Suddenly Rei's index finger slid into Serena's love hole. Moaning filled the bathroom, which made Rei give a naughty smile to the girl below her in the water. Rei leaned forward and let her nipples touch Serena's and tease them even more then she was teasing Serena's pussy. It didn't take too long for Serena to reach her climax as she squeezed onto rei's finger with her virgin slit. Serena gently grabbed rei's hand and took the finger up into her mouth, tasting her juices.

The blonde's cheeks flushed red, she kissed Rei in appreciation.

"May I?" Serena asked licking her lips motioning to her partner's pussy.

Rei's answer came when she stood up slowly and put one leg up on the side of the tub. Serena obliged by moving closer and kissed her way up the sexy raven-haired girl's leg. Every kiss that came closer to rei's pussy drove her closer to the edge; it seemed like an eternity until Serena's hot wet tongue lapped at her juicy slit. The sexy blonde worked her tongue into her friend's pussy like there was nothing better.

_'Now I know why she likes ice cream cones so much, damn she is so good at that.' _Rei thought_,_ while her head began to swim and her hips swayed slightly.

Serena felt unabashed about what she was doing, she knew that there was no going back and she honestly didn't care who walked through the door. Now she was starting to see colors changing all around her. The candle light made the room look like it was on fire and it seemed as though everything around her was going through the entire color spectrum in a matter of a few moments.

The sneaky blonde, took her middle finger and slide it deep into Rei's ready and aching pussy. The combination was euphoria for Rei, whose whole body was thriving from the mushrooms they had taken earlier. Her time with Serena in her bathroom was something unforgettable, and better then she had ever imagined it.

Looking down on Serena's hot body Rei watched her lover lick up every last bit of her juices as Serena took a second finger and squeezed it in. Rei grabbed her own tits and rubbed them while watching Serena play with her. Unable to handle it any longer Rei's knees buckled from the pleasure of it, and she felt a rush like never before as she came in Serena's hot and ready mouth.

Serena took her two fingers out of Rei's sensitive cunt and sucked on them. Rei collapsed into the tub and right into Serena's arms.

The two stayed together in eachother's embrace enjoying every moment, but the others would start to wonder what was keeping them. Reluctantly, Rei made the first move to get up. Helping Serena in the process, trying not to blush at her new love.

'And just half an hour ago we were at eachother's throats over somoeone we don't even like.' Rei chided to herself.

"I guess we should get back to the others." Serena reminded, with a solemn undertone.

Sensing Serena's disappointment at having to end their private time together, Rei pulled her into an embrace that gave Serena butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't worry, this isn't the end of us." The raven-haired beauty assured whilst looking into Serena's emotional blue eyes.

After getting dried and dressed, they helped fix eachother's hair. This would be used as part of an excuse to why they were gone from the group so long.

Rei's hair was done up in a loose bun with long locks of soft black hair framing her porcelian face; Serena's was almost finished. Rei felt all the stress and anxiety melt away while brusing Serena's silky strands. Serena's long pale blond hair let loose with several semi-curls accenting her long straight hair.

When they were ready to make their way back to Rei's room, they kissed one more time slowly to enjoy every second. They felt as though it was best to keep this from the other's for now, and did not want to dwell on what the possible reactions could be. So they made their way back and tried to hide their blushes, smiles, and heated glances.


End file.
